


tickle fight.

by fin_flora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Conflict, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: “Don’t start a tickle fight when I’m supposed to be mad at you!”.





	tickle fight.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the "you pick - I write" thing I am doing on tumblr: [you pick - I write](https://fin-flora.tumblr.com/post/171840192151/cleanse-tone-and-write-fiction?is_related_post=1)
> 
> .

They sat silently on the sofa and the mood wasn’t great. It was tense, they both knew it and they both hated it. It was one of those days where things just went in the wrong direction at some point.

Both on edge from being busy, both slightly horny with not enough time or energy to do something satisfying about it and both not really doing the other favours by doing exactly the things the other one hated. Or well, had strong opinions about.

Phil looked slightly quilty down at the bag of marshmallows, ripped open like there was no way back, a few more scattered on the lounge table. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten them but Dan also knew how hungry he could get and what was he supposed to do if takeout was already half an hour late(!).

He had felt like dying, slowly starving to death, and yeah- so what… a few cheeky marshmallows went into his growling tummy. Why would he be blamed for that?

Phil turned around on the couch, looking at Dan to get his attention. He was being completely ignored though, with Dan just staring silently and sternly at the TV screen. He poked his arm, repeatedly so, until Dan’s gloomy glance wandered in his direction. He already regretted it.

He swallowed before he said, slightly annoyed himself, “What was I supposed to do!? I am hungry!” Dan looked unpleased and annoyed back at him, raising his eyebrows in offence and shook his head before he looked back at the TV, giving Phil the silent treatment. 

Phil had enough. This was stupid. He poked him into the side, getting another mad glare, “stop it.” But you know, Phil could be strong headed as well, so he continued, scooting closer to Dan to dig his slender fingers into his sides, making him squirm away, grunting in distaste.

There was no real escape though. “Oi!… Phil-, I said stop!” He was a bit relieved when he heard Dan’s voice soften at the edges, so he continued, digging his fingers into Dan’s ribs and under his arms and in his tummy. Smiles appearing shyly on both of their faces.

Once Phil heard the first spluttered laugh he was too spurred on to stop and moved on top of Dan who tried to get a hold of his hands as he lay laughing underneath him. “You know how hungry I get …” He reiterated. “Phil-” Dan’s voice was pleading, but still giggly.

“And you know that I can’t help myself sometimes, so why would you make this a big deal…” Dan looked a bit done, eyes piercing back up at him before he started laughing again. Phil’s legs blocking Dan’s arms, unable to do much more than laugh and squirm and cry out for him to stop.

Phil felt giddy, watching Dan laugh until his chest was heaving. It was like therapy for their stressed souls. “Phil- stop pleeease.” Dan looked up at him with tears in his eyes, trying to pull a pout before he continued to laugh.

Phil laughed with him until Dan bucked up his hips and he almost fell off of the sofa. He looked startled, with eyes wide open, back at Dan who had grabbed his arms just in time. A slightly evil smile on his lips. “Oooh~ did Philly get a fright?” Phil shook his head, heart beating in his chest, telling him otherwise. This wasn’t good.

Dan looked firmly into his eyes, voice scolding and slightly whiny “don’t start a tickle fight when I’m supposed to be mad at you!” He gave Dan a pissed look, still hovering over him, arms locked in his tight grip, “then don’t judge me for being hungry!” Dan looked pointedly at him, manoeuvring him backwards onto the couch, “Oh- hungry- are we?” Dan held both of his arms with one hand, the other one gently poking into his belly.

“Oh no…” Phil looked up at him, this really wasn’t good “Dan- please don’t.” He almost choked on his own laughs when Dan started to tickle his sides, a cheeky smile creeping onto his face, fingers digging into Phil’s ribs. Phil’s chest heaved and he looked up at Dan who was clearly enjoying the power he had right now. A broad smirk on his face.

“Yeah, thats what you get from being such a pain in my ass.” Phil glared back up at him, too focused on trying to breathe through his laughs to talk back, a slight pain in his chest.

“Da-” Phil squirmed and tried to push Dan up but he was too heavy on top of him. “Ple-” he felt a bit dizzy from laughing so much. He looked pleading up at Dan who slowed down a bit, chuckling as he leaned down to him, face hovering over his. “Had enough mister?” Phil nodded, silent defeat. He pulled a pout at him, tears prickling his eyes.

“Eat an apple the next time you spoon.” His hand stopped and Phil sighed as it soothingly moved over his sides. Phil nodded, closing his eyes to just breathe for a moment, arms still locked above his head. He pulled at them but only got a hummed “uh-uh” from Dan.

Dan settled further onto him as Phil looked back up, Dan’s gaze was soft as their lips met. Phil’s heart was still beating heavily in his chest as their lips moved gently over each other, soon a lot more demanding.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, making Dan groan in defeat before he got up. Phil chuckled, too happy that the food was finally here.

.the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I do honestly appreciate the feedback. even on drabble-esque fics. So please do comment/leave kudos. It's all a fanfic writer wants. 
> 
> hope ya'll good. x
> 
> .


End file.
